Maybe Her Bite Was Worse Than Her Bark
by Ritsuko-Kubel-Kettenkrad
Summary: In an unexpected turn of events Sookie's older sisiter returns to town and starts turning the turn upside all while catching the eyes of Eric and Bill.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sookie Stackhouse novels but I wish I did. I also don't own the lines taken from Supernatural and Fruits Basket used.

**Maybe Her Bite Was Worse Than Her Bark**

**Prologue: The Return of Lizard**

*? POV*

"It's good to be back in town, although it hasn't changed in the ten years I've been gone. I think I'll stop by Merlotte's and see how Sammy Sam Sam is doing. Who knows maybe I'll run into more old friends." I got in my 78 Mustang and drove off. "Hopefully I don't run into Sookie. Lord knows I don't need her biting my head off like she did 13 years ago."

*Merlotte's* Time- 9:34 p.m.

"Hey Sookie." "Yeah Sam?" " It's getting near closing time so why don't you start putting things away. Your vamp friends aren't going anywhere without you anyway." "Alright I'll be right there." Sookie got up and started putting away a few stray plates when the door opened. Sam turned towards it. "Sorry miss but we're closed why don't you come back tomorrow." "Oh Sammy you wound me is that how you greet an old friend? I haven't seen you in ten years." "Do I know you from somewhere?" Sam asked eyebrow raised. "So you really forgot. Well maybe this will help you. Sammy Sam Sam." Sam's eyes widened and he dropped the cup he was holding. Sookie tensed up. "Rocky?" Sam whispered in disbelief.

*Elizabeth POV*

"Rocky?" When Sam whispered that I let out a full Cheshire cat like grin. "It's good to see you again Sam. I see the restaurant's in good a shape as ever. Out of the corner of my right eye I saw two gentlemen near the back. "Oh and I see you have two vampie wampies in here as well." I said smirking. "Shut up and get inside you idiot your letting the bugs in." I whipped my head to the left. "Well well well if it isn't my little sister. How've you been Kooky Sookie." The two vamps tensed up. "Oh ho I see those gentlemen over there are associates of yours and by the looks of it you forgot to mention me in any way shape or form. Naughty, naughty baby sister." "Shut up. I thought I was done dealing with you ten years ago. Why are you back you bitch!" Sookie yelled straight at me. "Say it don't spray it hon. As for why I'm back why I have business here. Of course that doesn't mean I'll be leaving once I finish. I think I'll be staying here after all this is where I was born just like you." "You should never have been born in the first place you freak!" I doubled over in laughter. "That's rich coming from you after all you're a freak too." "You're freakier than me and you know it your worse than I am. You know mom was never the same since you started showing your goddamn freakishness and dad always favored you because of your strength. That's why he took you with him!"

"It's always the same with you Sookie. The conversation turns to dad once again a real broken record that's what you are. Why don't you just admit that you were jealous of the fact that I had to be cared for more. You always hated that. I never asked to be born with these powers Sookie! If it were up to me I would have let you be the special one." "Dad took you with him when you were six." "You're absolutely right he did take me with him but it was so mom could get better. Didn't you understand that if I would have stayed it only would have given mom a burden to raise, because that's what I was back then Sookie nothing but a burden!" I sighed and went to sit at the two vamps table. "Hello I'm Elizabeth Blackmore Sookie's older sister by three years." I introduced myself smiling. "I'm not done talking to you Elizabeth!"

"More like yelling at me." I muttered. The blonde vamp chuckled softly. "Ok Sookie let's keep on talking." "While you had fun with dad, mom Jason and I had to stay here with grandma. The two of you were probably laughing it up wherever you were at." I smacked the table with my left had hard. "You stop right there Sookie!" "Dad and I in never had any fun it was always business with him. Dad was constantly moving us from place to place finding others who could help me control my powers. As we traveled we found men and occasional women that hunted dangerous supernatural beings." I felt the vamps tense. "They didn't go hunting them just because of what they were I assure you of that." I said quickly. "Dad ended up becoming a hunter and started training me to be one. He changed Sookie." "Dad stopped showing that he cared about me. On the outside that is, there's no doubt in my mind that he did care for me. He became cold and started acting like a fucking drill sergeant."

"I remember when I was younger I told dad I was scared of the dark. You know what he did Sookie huh? Do you know what he did? He gave a mother fucking .45 I was 9 fucking years old Sookie! What dad should have said was that there was nothing to be afraid of!" "You said it yourself there were things out there in the dark supernatural things of course you should have been afraid of the dark." "I was a child Sookie do you think I even had a clue back then! I was raised like warrior. Do you honestly believe mom would have wanted that for me! No don't answer that the answer is obvious mom got remarried so she didn't give jack shit about me. That doesn't however mean I hated her she was still my mother. I don't see why you hate me Sookie honestly I don't. You got to have a mom and a dad who honestly cared about you. He may not have been your real father but he raised you like you were. I remember waking up all the time at night thinking to myself, "What was bad? Where did it go wrong? Should I never have been born?" "It's funny isn't it you were envious of me and I was envious of you. Pathetic really." "

"Do you know how much it hurt when I showed up at mom's funeral only to have you yell at me and call me a freak, monster and the one responsible for mom's death. It doesn't matter anymore I'm not that kid anymore I've grown up and stopped resenting you. It's time you do the same Sookie, I'm willing to meet you halfway but, only if you are to, so what do you say." I said getting up and extending my hand towards her. There was a thick cloud of tension. Sookie stared at my hand then looked at me. There was a slit second where I was sure time hand stopped and then I felt the sting of her palm against my cheek. My head snapped to the side. I looked down at the floor. "I see so this is your choice then, very well Sookie but let it be made clear that you were the one that rejected my offer so if you ever find yourself needing my help in any way you won't get it." I turned to look at Sam. "I'll see ya around." I turned to the vampires. "Hopefully we see each other again Mr. Compton, Mr. Northman." I said to the dark brown haired and blonde haired vampires respectively.

"Ms. Blackmore." Compton said. "Ms. Blackmore one final question what exactly are your powers?" "Why do you need to know?" "I might find myself needing your help in the future." "For your bar?" "Yes for my bar." Northman said. I grinned slightly. I'm an elemental that can control all 4 elements including darkness, telekinesis, mind-reading not limited to only humans, and I'm a master seer." I said seriously. His eyes widened and then he grinned nice and big. "You are by doubt the most interesting human woman I have ever met. "Thank you darling. Well I better go I'll definitely be seeing you around sheriff of area 5 Eric Aralt Northman." He just chuckled as I left. Before walking out I once again heard him say I was a very interesting human.


End file.
